


[Podfic] bring the cowgirl out and cock them guns

by sophinisba



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femslash, Paintball, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: olive2read's story read aloud:Twyla’s family wreaks havoc on the town, and the café, during their annual reunion. Stevie just wants some coffee and gets ... well, a lot more than that.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] bring the cowgirl out and cock them guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bring the cowgirl out and cock them guns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327341) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/bring+the+cowgirl+out+and+cock+them+guns.mp3) | **Size:** 7.5 MB | **Duration:** 12:42 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/bring+the+cowgirl+out+and+cock+them+guns.m4b) | **Size:** 12.8 MB | **Duration:** 12:42 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
